I'll got you babe
by La Lectrice Fantome
Summary: Tu as tout détruit dans ma vie. C'est à mon tour maintenant.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_Bonjour à tous ! Je commence aujourd'hui ma toute première fiction sur ce site, j'ai vachement le trac ^^'_  
_A l'instant où j'écris ces mots, je ne connais pas le titre ! J'ai toujours énormément de mal à en inventer, ainsi que les noms-prénoms des personnages, du coup je met des trucs bien nul, j'écris trois chapitres, je me rend compte que c'est pourris et j'ai la flemme de rattraper le coup ! (Je vous l'accorde, je ne suis pas la personne la plus courageuse au monde -'). Mais je vais finir cette fic, quoi qu'il m'en coûte !_  
_Pour la petite info, c'est mon deuxième essai sur cette fic. Je avais commencer une première version sur Skyrock il y a deux ans, que je me suis empressée de supprimer car je la trouvais pourrie au bout de six chapitres._  
_Bises, Héloïse (rime non intentionnelle)_

OOOO

Eddie était heureux. C'était l'été à Gotham et ça se sentait dans l'air. Les visages moroses s'illuminaient d'un sourire, le soleil jouait dans les branches des arbres du parc et même les criminels semblaient avoir prit congé. Les jupes devenaient plus courtes au fur et à mesure que la température grimpait (ou l'inverse, il n'avait jamais su). Mais alors qu'il regardait une jolie noire moulée dans une robe violette assise en face de lui en grande conversation au téléphone, une petite main cherchait un chemin jusqu'à la sienne. Merde. Zacharie. Son gosse, putain.

« -Papa, j'ai faaiiiim ! »

Et voilà.

Eddie était de nouveau malheureux. Les quelques instants de bonheur qu'il avait eu 30 secondes auparavant s'étaient envolées. Tout à coup, les visages des passants autour de lui redevenaient boudeurs et la noire enfilait une veste légère, lui interdisant un dernier regard vers son somptueux décolleté. Le soleil lui même semblait briller moins fort. Il grogna.

« -Moi aussi Zac. Mais on doit vite aller à la banque avant de retourner à la maison.  
-Mais j'ai faiiiim ! Je veux pas y aller ! » Rétorqua son fils.  
« -C'est pas moi qui t'ai forcé à venir. Allez, dépêche toi, plus vite on y sera, plus vite on sera rentrés. »

Ils se levèrent du banc sur lequel ils s'étaient assis pour profiter du temps. Et pour échapper à Pris quelques minutes de plus. La mère du gamin en question et accessoirement sa fiancée. Ils devaient se marier dans deux mois. Le jeune père attrapa Zacharie en soupirant et le hissa sur ses épaules. Le gamin, boudeur, devint rapidement fier comme un paon, grisé par la hauteur.

Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver au bâtiment imposant qui habitait la fortune des habitant de Gotham, légale ou non. _« Tout Gotham a décidé de venir faire ses courses aujourd'hui ou quoi ?! »_ se dit Eddie. La foule étouffait sous le toit en verre des allées piétonnes du Bowery, abritant exclusivement des magasins. Ce toit, bien pratique quand il pleuvait, causait aujourd'hui un effet de serre tel qu'il s'étonnait que personne n'ait fait un malaise. Et les soldes n'arrangeaient rien. Beaucoup de personnes étaient venues faire leur shopping aujourd'hui, des adolescentes 'popus' aux mecs louches qu'il aurait parié appartenir à un des nombreux gangs de la ville.

Gotham était célèbre pour deux choses : la fameuse tour Wonder et sa criminalité hors normes. Il y avait de tout : mafias, clowns (psychopathes), voleuses aussi sexy qu'efficaces, et même des pseudo-justiciers en cape-collant-caleçon!

Toute cette folie avait commencé il y a 11 ans, Eddie en avait 17. Il se souvenait encore du présentateur télé, Mike MacCarty essayer de garder son sérieux quand soudain un gaz vert hilarant envahissait le plateau. Il s'était avéré que ce gaz était également mortel. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'écroulait sur son bureau, mort (littéralement) de rire alors qu'une dizaine d'homme avec des masques de fêtes sinistres prenaient le contrôle du plateau. Leur parton, un grand gaillard à la peau blanche et aux cheveux verts habillé tout en mauve s'était dirigé lentement vers l'homme mort et l'avait poussé sans ménagement. Il avait prit sa place et déclaré calmement qu'il était le Joker, le grand clown prince du crime et désormais de Gotham. Après quelques blagues vaseuses et des menaces pas drôles du tout, des officiers GCPD avait fait leur entrée et étaient parvenus à se reprendre le contrôle de la chaîne. Mais malgré leurs efforts, la majorité des criminels s'étaient enfuis, dont le grand patron de la bande, en descendant tout les employés épargnés par la gaz.  
L'adolescent, malgré l'abri que lui offrait la gigantesque maison familiale, avait été plus effrayé que jamais. Il se souviendrait toujours du visage de ce pauvre présentateur se torde de rire avant de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Et ce clown, ce Joker... Le jeune Eddie avait eu l'impression qu'il était un tsunami qui aurait prit une apparence humaine. Les événements qui avaient suivi la tuerie n'avait rien fait pour démentir sa théorie : le Joker avait apparemment réveillé la part de folie meurtrière des gens de cette ville. Il n'avait pas eu d'autres explications possibles selon lui. Tous les tarés étaient montés progressivement sur le devant de la scène : d'abord, le brave Harvey Dent était devenu, après avoir été défiguré à l'acide, Double-Face et avait monté un gang en constante opposition avec celui du Joker puis d'autres criminels comme Poison Ivy, les jumeaux Abramovitch, Death Shot et Mister Freeze étaient apparus. Sans oublier le cartel de Black Mask et les mafias. Il y en avait évidemment avant le show mortel mais face aux nouveaux super-criminels, ils avaient dû ré-affirmer leur appartenances au monde du crimes, apparemment.  
Puis 5 mois après la naissance du chaos, Batman était 'né'. Ce type était lentement passé de légende urbaine à défenseur de la veuve et l'orphelin tantôt adulé, tantôt détesté par les médias.  
Eddie ne pensait pas que l'homme chauve-souris était un un héros. Pour lui ce n'était qu'un gangster qui entraînait dans sa folie des gamins innocents, aveuglés par ce que cette ordure leur promettait. Le premier Robin était même pas majeur ! Ce soit-disant justicier le dégouttait.

Il poussa la porte du bâtiment et enleva Zac de ses épaules. La banque, datant du siècle dernier avait la particularité d'être toujours fraîche, ce que le père ne pouvait qu'apprécier. Il traversa le grand hall et prit place devant un guichet ouvert. L'employée, une petite brune défigurée par l'acné, lui fit un sourire timide.

« -Et si t'allais t'asseoir sur le banc bonhomme ? Je serais pas long, promis. » Dit-il a son gamin.

Le petit garçon acquiesça et partit s'installer sur ces horribles bancs en bois 'rétros' à côté d'un type baraqué avec une blouse en jeans.

« -Bonjour, bienvenu a la Bank of Gotham. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« -Merci, j'ai rendez-vous avec Mr Bumby, est ce qu'il est là ?

-Je vais voir si il peut vous recevoir.

-C'est gentil » Répondit il, un sourire au lèvres.

Il la suivit des yeux disparaitre dans les bureaux. Il se retourna pour regarder son fils et faire semblant d'être un bon père au moment ou les portes de la banque s'ouvraient violemment, laissant passer une vingtaine de malfrats avec des masques de clowns. C'est là que le chaos démarra.

OOOO

_Et voila.. J'espère vraiment que ça vous aura plus :)_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, gentille ou non, tant qu'elle est constructive. Je posterais la suite dans les dix jours, promis!_

_Héloïse_

_PS: Je suis sincèrement désolée si il y a des fautes d'orthographes... Je relis mais je sais bien que parfois, on arrive pas à toutes les repérer :/_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

_Bonjour !_

_C'est Héloïse (encore) !_

_Je suis VRAIMENT en retard mais je ne pouvais pas écrire. Je sais que ça peut vous sembler idiots mais c'était la rentré, ma dernière avant d'entrer à l'unif. Et oui les amis, je suis en rétho (je suis belge, je vais dans une école belge et je ne comprend rien au système scolaire français mais je crois que ça correspond à la terminal, mais sans le bac ^^) ! Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe-passait pour vous mais dans mon cas, c'est l'un des événements les plus traumatisants de ma vie... Je HAIS l'école, étant un petit peu phobique social sur les bords. Malgré des amis que j'adore, ça reste toujours une période difficile pour moi. Je n'ai pas pu écrire parce que j'étais totalement démotivée par la vie ces derniers temps, vraiment désolé mais je crois que si j'avais sortit un chapitre avant aujourd'hui, ça n'aurait rien donné._

_Mais je suis de retour ! J'ai finalement réussis à m'habituer au fait de devoir me lever de mon lit à 6h30 pour me préparé physiquement et mentalement avant de me traîner lamentablement vers mon école pour y voir des gens que je déteste. _

_Ça sonne un peu déprimant comme ça, non ? Donc, avant que vous ne vous affoliez, non, je ne vais pas attenter à ma vie pour l'instant._

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est grâce à vous que le chapitre est sortit ! Je m'en vais directement y répondre, vous avez eu la gentillesse de me critiquer et je suis vraiment un goujat pour ne pas l'avoir fait plutôt._

_Bises, Héloïse_

_PS : pour l'instant, j'écoute Stay Hight de Tove Lo, une putain de chanson qui reste bien comme il le faut dans la tête que je vous recommande fortement !_

OOOO

Les criminels envahissaient progressivement le bâtiment et hurlaient aux personnes présentes de mettre les mains en l'air et de s'éloigner des guichets. Eddie repéra vite Zac dans les bras d'un malfrat, un pistolet sur la temps. Le petit garçon pleurait silencieusement pendant que l'homme, apparemment le dirigent de l'opération criait des ordres aux autres gars.

Tout les clients et le personnel furent bientôt rassemblés au milieu du hall, encerclés par les hommes de mains du Clown Prince du Crime. Le père était tétanisé par la peur. Il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour son gamin mais il ne savait pas quoi. Peu importe ce qu'il tenterait de faire, ils risqueraient de les abattre, lui et Zacharie.

Deux jeunes femmes pleuraient à côté de lui jusqu'à ce qu'un des braqueurs leur ordonne de la fermer. La pauvre employé qui l'avait servit même pas une minutes avant se tenait la tête en gémissant au sol elle avait tenté d'allumer une alarme silencieuse derrière le guichet mais un des hommes l'avait surpris et lui avait collé une droite magistrale. Eddie était presque sûr de l'avoir vue recracher une ou deux dents. Le type qui était assis à côté de son gosse cinq minutes auparavant fessait apparemment partie du gang. Il avait portait un masque grimaçant mauve et une mitrailleuse. Trois criminels ressortaient des bureaux avec deux hommes en costumes en joute. Eddie reconnut son banquier, Mr. Bumby et le directeur de la banque, un vieil homme au cheveux gris tirés en arrière. Eddie avait entendu des rumeurs comme quoi il travaillait pour Black Mask.

« -C'était les derniers ? » demanda leur chef.

« -Ouais j'pensse bien. J'crois que tu peux appeler le patron, maintenant, nan ?

-Minute vieux. T'es sûr que y a plus personne ? Je veux pas qu'il me fasse exploser la tête si il voit que tout est pas ok.

-J't'ai dit que j'étais sûr !

-Okay, okay, je l'appelle. »

Sur ce, il décrocha son gsm et composa rapidement un numéro. S'en suit une discussion qu'Eddie ne put suivre, tellement il tremblait de peur. Il avait beau faire semblant d'être l'homme le plus courageux au monde devant un joli spécimen féminin, il n'en menait pas large. Il avait peur pour son gamin (quel parent ne s'inquiéterait pas pour son enfant), du moins, il essayait de s'en convaincre. Car dans son fort intérieur, il n'y avait plus qu'une petite voix qui lui répétait : « _Tu vas crever ». _Lorsque l'homme de main raccrocha, il eut un grand sourire. Qu'il ravala bien vite.

Un énorme bruit les fit tous sursauter. Les criminels devinrent tous blancs de peur. Ed sentit une vague de chaleur irradier son dos et il entendit quelqu'un éclater de rire. Puis il ne perçu plus grand chose.

OOOO

Installée dans un somptueux canapé noir, Pris écrivait un livre. Du moins elle essayait.

Quand elle avait décidé de devenir écrivaine, la première réaction de ses parents avait été de lui rire au nez. Ensuite, voyant qu'elle ne rigolait pas, ils lui avaient expliqué que de pouvoir vivre de l'écriture était excessivement rare que seul les plus talentueux avaient cette possibilité (elle n'avait pas relevé la remarque, mais elle se sentit blessée). Le discourt avait ensuite dérivé sur la nécessité d'épouser un mari riche (et pas une femme, elle ne pouvait entacher l'image des Witless, descendants direct des collons du Mayflower), de trouver (si la première option n'était pas réalisable) un bon job et de leur pondre une flopée de gosses une fois qu'elle aurait une bague au doit (et pas avant, ils ne veulent pas que sa fille chérie soit une catin, c'est bon pour les pauvres ces choses là) ! Étant la fille unique d'une famille aisée qui voyait peu à peu sa richesse décliner au fil des années, ses parents avaient été ra-vis de la voir ramener une jeune homme venant du monde des 'gens biens'. Ils avaient vite désenchanter quand leur chérie d'amour avait déménagé le lendemain de ses 21 ans pour aller habiter avec ce jeune homme, certes toujours de bonne famille mais toujours pas fiancé !

Elle soupira en se remémorant le coup de fil qu'elle avait reçu juste après, bien que ça se soit passer 6 ans auparavant. Ses parents avaient apparemment obtenus son nouveaux numéro de la famille de Eddie. Elle se souvenait du ton colérique que son père avait eu puis des cris paniqués de sa mère. Sa mère, sa courageuse génitrice avait fondu en larme au téléphone, la suppliant de rentrer là ou était sa place, auprès d'eux et surtout, de ne pas se laisser toucher par ce jeune homme. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait l'entendait pleurer. Elle avait toujours été une un femme avec un fort caractère et parfois sa fille doutait qu'elle avait des émotions. Malgré tout, Pris était restée ferme : elle ne le quitterait pas. Après une ou deux menaces, elle avait finis par raccrocher car si la conversation avait durée une seconde de plus, elle leur aurait hurlé qu'elle était enceinte. Elle ne leur avait parlé qu'une seule fois depuis son déménagement, neuf mois plus tard à la maternité. Ses parents étaient restés froids et distants, lui avait rappeler qu'un couple qui avait un enfant sans être marié était un couple qui ne recevrait pas leur héritage ou toute autre aide financière.

Priscilla n'avait jamais eu de remords. Si ils se mariaient c'était parce qu'ils s'aimaient. Elle n'avait jamais douté de cella. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le nombre de disputes avait augmenté ces dernières semaines. Elle se demandait au final si elle aimait vraiment Ed. Elle n'avait jamais connus d'autres hommes avant lui : ils se connaissaient depuis leur 12 ans et étaient meilleurs amis jusqu'à leur 16 ans, période durant laquelle il avait avoué ses sentiments plus qu'amicaux qu'il vouait à la jeune fille. Pris, qui en ce temps là avait des lunettes comme des fonds de bouteilles, des cheveux roux qui semblaient être doté d'une concience et assez de boutons sur la figure pour effrayer le plus téméraire des garçons, avait tout de suite dit qu'elle ressentait la même chose pour lui. Ils étaient ensemble depuis ce jour là.

Leur décision d'emménager ensemble à la majorité de la jeune fille coulait de source. Tout comme le fait d'arrêter d'utiliser des préservatifs. Tout comme la demande en mariage. Alors, pourquoi doutait elle ?

Pourquoi rentrait il presque tous les jours mort de fatigue ?

Pourquoi trouvait elle que de travailler dans un grand bureau d'architecte ne nécessitait pas de faire des heures supplémentaires le soirs quasiment tous les deux jours ?

Pourquoi n'arrivait elle pas à lui dire qu'elle avait trouvé des capotes dans son sac ?

Pourquoi ressentait elle se besoin de rester avec lui, peu importe avec combien de femmes il l'avait trompé ?

Pourquoi fallait il que le seul mec avec qui elle avait eu une relation soit un tel trou de cul ?

Pris se roula en boule et commençât à pleurer en silence sur son beau canapé.

OOOO

_Alors ?:3_

_J'espère que ça valait la peine d'attendre selon vous parce que moi j'adore mon chapitre ^^_

_Au fait, sincèrement, vous pensez que les chapitres devraient être plus longs ?_

_Laissez moi une review, ça me motive franchement pour écrire (oui c'est du chantage, et alors?)._

_Je ne vous fait pas de promesse concernant quand le deuxième chapitre sortira, de toute façon je ne respecterais sans doute pas le délais. Je n'écris que quand j'en ai l'envie, le courage et surtout, l'inspiration ! (Puis, pour faire court, mes parents on mis un contrôle horaire sur __mon__ pc, ce qui fait que je ne peux me connecter que entre 17 et 19h, du coup quand je me lève vers minuit et que j'ai envie de continuer mon histoire, je ne peux pas!)_

_Bises, Héloïse_

_PS : avant que l'on ne me le signale dans les commentaires, la majorité aux USA c'est 21 ans, je ne me suis pas trompée :3_


End file.
